I Will Always Be With You
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: SessInu centred nonyaoi. Sesshoumaru encounters a group of monks, will they exorcise him or will he escape? warnings inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Warning: Character death and slight OOCness from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I am proud to say that Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

'Talking'

_Thinking_

Enjoy! 

oOoOoOoOoOo

As Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat in a small field eating, the Hanyou suddenly jumped to his feet, hand resting on the hilt of Tessaiga.

'What is it, Inuyasha?' Kagome asked, staring up at him.

Inuyasha did not answer. He continued to growl but stopped abruptly when he saw who the small figure coming towards them was.

'What's she doing here?' He asked himself, removing his hand from his sword. The others looked at each other in confusion before turning to see Rin running up to Inuyasha.

'Rin-chan!' Kagome exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'You must come quickly!' the young girl panted.

'Why? What's happened?'

'No time to explain! Come!'

The group followed the girl back across the field and into the forest. As they rushed through the bushes and shrubs, Inuyasha caught Sesshoumaru's scent. He frowned, was this some sort of dirty trick to lure him into another fight? _No. His scent, it's different._

The Hanyou was pulled out of his musings when they entered a small clearing which had a few tree stumps dotted about it. One of which was being used as a leaning post by none other than Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai was slumped against the wood. His eyes were closed and small cuts graced his cheeks and for what could be seen of his arm. _Sesshoumaru looks as though he entered a battle with a wooden sword and a blind fold._ Kagome thought.

'What happened to him?' She asked Rin as she knelt beside the TaiYoukai. Rin looked down at her feet before meeting the Miko's gaze and explaining what had happened.

oOo FLASH BACK oOo

Sesshoumaru and Rin were walking down a forest path when the TaiYoukai stopped. He had caught the scent of several Humans up ahead. _Hmph. Humans. They are no threat to me._ And with that thought he continued but was stopped when a monk emerged from the bushes to stand in front of him.

'Demon! We finally caught you!' The monk said as several other monks appeared from bushes to stand beside and behind the two.

'Now you will pay for destroying the village!' Another declared. 'Prepare to be exorcised!'

Sesshoumaru could sense that there was going to be some trouble so he gently shoved Rin in the direction of the trees.

'I destroyed no village.' He said calmly. 'So if you value your lives, you'll leave now.'

'Oh, we're not going anywhere.' The first monk said and held out a small stone. It was white and appeared to be glowing. The other monks followed suit.

_What the- _Sesshoumaru's thought was cut off by a sharp pain in his left temple. The monks then began to say a prayer as they moved in closer.

The closer they got the worse the pain got. Soon Sesshoumaru fell to his knees as the pain spread to the rest of his body. His eyes turned red and he could feel his fangs growing as he was being forced to transform into his demon form.

Rin watched helplessly from behind a tree. She had to do something but she didn't know what. Just then she saw a small imp like figure leading a two-headed Dragon up the path.

'Master Jaken!' She said gladly, running up to the Toad-Imp.

'What is going on!' Jaken demanded when he saw his master on his knees. He ran towards the monks and stood behind one.

'Take this!' He shouted and out of his staff came huge flames of fire that burnt three of the monks to a crisp. In seeing their comrades dead, the other monks drew back their stones and retreated into the bushes.

'Sesshoumaru-Sama!' Jaken cried running to the TaiYoukai's side. 'Sesshoumaru-Sama?' He asked, when he noticed his eyes where closed. 'Are you alright?'

Sesshoumaru said nothing but proceeded to push himself up off the ground. He took a few steps before collapsing.

'Sesshoumaru-Sama!'

oOo END FLASH BACK oOo

'... And we used Ah-Un to get him here.' Rin Finished.

'Hm. Well, we can't just leave him here.' Kagome said.

'What! Why!' Inuyasha exclaimed.

'Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that he won't survive out here.' Kagome retorted as she stood to face the Hanyou. 'We should take him to Kaede's she'll know what to do.' And with that, she turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

oOo

Kaede sat in front of a small fire. It had a pot placed above it of which she was stirring the contents.

As the birds sung from the trees, Kaede gave a sigh; the village and its surrounding forest were so peaceful and quiet. That was until she heard a shout.

The priestess looked up to see Shippou, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku followed by Jaken and Rin who was leading the twin-headed Dragon Ah-Un.

Upon closer inspection, Kaede noticed that Ah-Un was carrying someone.

She gasped, 'Sesshoumaru?'

She stood and hurried to them. 'My! What on earth has happened to him?' She exclaimed.

'Someone tried to purify him!' Kagome replied.

Kaede nodded. 'Get him inside, quick!'

Inside the hut, Sesshoumaru was being looked over by Kaede. The Miko had checked his entire body for any other injuries, besides those on his arm and face, but could find none.

Inuyasha was sat in the corner of the room watching intently. He claimed he was "making sure his brother didn't do anything." but Kagome knew better than that; he was worried about his brother. He didn't want to see him dead either.

'Kaede-sama?' Kagome asked as she sat herself down beside the old Miko. 'I found this beside Sesshoumaru when we were in the forest,' She held up a small dart. It was made out of wood and it had a small amount of liquid in it. 'Does this mean anything to you?'

Kaede took the dart and emptied the liquid into the palm of her hand. She then sniffed it and gasped. 'This is Holy Water.' she said. She then lifted the unconscious Youkai's arm and pulled back the sleeve to reveal a small hole in the skin.

'Those monks must have thrown this dart knowing the Holy Water inside it would enter Sesshoumaru's blood stream.' Kaede concluded.

'What does that mean?' Kagome asked.

Kaede was silent for a moment before she rose to her feet and walked towards the door. She sighed and turned to meet Kagome's gaze.

'The Holy Water in him will purify his demonic blood.' She said slowly.

'Then, Sesshoumaru will...' Kaede nodded.

'What?' Inuyasha demanded. 'Sesshoumaru won't die, he's too stubborn!'

'Inuyasha,' Kagome said. 'The Holy Water's in his blood stream. it's purifying his blood.'

'No! He can't die!'

'I'll leave you along.' Kaede said exiting the hut.

'Inuyasha, there's nothing we can do.' Kagome continued. 'I don't think he has much time, why don't you spend some brother time with him?' and with that she left.

Inuyasha sat in silence for a moment. He seemed to find his hands rather interesting.

'Oh, fine.' He stood and walked over to his brothers still form and sat down beside him.

'So, brother,' he started. He wasn't sure of what to say so he fell silent again.

'Gosh! how could you let yourself get like this!' he suddenly shouted angrily. 'I mean look at you! Your half-dead in an old Miko's hut, for crying out loud!' He sniffed. 'How pathetic do you wanna be?' He could feel the tears coming. 'I mean...' the tears were flowing freely now. '... you're always going on about how pathetic I am but you're the one who's gonna die soon! Gosh! Why couldn't you just accept who and what I was? Why did you have to so... so...' He found himself unable to speak anymore.

'Why did I have to be so... what?' Inuyasha looked up to meet the golden eyes of his brother.

'You're... You're awake.' Inuyasha said with surprise as he briskly wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

'You're so pathetic, Inuyasha.' Sesshoumaru said in a weak voice.

Inuyasha glared at him. 'You're the one who's on his death-bed!' he exclaimed.

'And you're the one crying!' Sesshoumaru retorted angrily.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Why are fighting?' He asked quietly. 'Can't we at least get along for five minutes? Not even when you gonna...' He fell silent

Sesshoumaru was silent until a small coughing fit shook his fragile frame. He put his hand to his mouth and when he drew it away, he saw blood on the palm and the realisation that he was going to die, hit home.

'Inuyasha,' he said his voice quieter and softer than usual. 'I want you to know that I... ' Another small coughing fit interrupted him and Inuyasha felt almost sorry for him.

After he recovered, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and pulled something out from around his neck. He gave it a quick tug and it came loose in his hand.

'Inuyasha,' he started, holding the small pendant to his younger brother. 'I want you to have this.' Inuyasha took it and looked at it; it pendant was made of pure gold and shaped like a mountain dog.

'It belonged to father.' Sesshoumaru said quietly. 'Please don't loose it.'

'I won't.' Inuyasha said, taking his brothers hand. 'I promise.'

'One more thing.' Sesshoumaru was beginning to feel the Holy Waters full effects. 'I want you know... that... I never... meant to... hurt you...'

Tears started to build up in Inuyasha's eyes as he could tell his brother was beginning to slip.

'I... I'm... ' His hand became limp. 'Inuyasha... ' It started to slip. 'I'm... Sorry...' It hit the floor.

'Sesshoumaru!' Inuyasha grabbed his hand again. 'No! Sesshoumaru!' The tears flowed freely but he didn't care not even when Kagome entered the hut and hugged him did he cense his crying. His brother was gone. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was dead.

That night Inuyasha sat alone in a tall tree. He was absent-mindedly playing with the small pendant that hung around his neck. His fingers passing over the smooth curves of the mountain dog. His thumb passed over the back of it and instead of feeling a smooth surface it was rough as though it were scratched.

Curious, he looked at the back of the mountain dog and found that something was written on it. Tears appeared in his eyes as he read;

"I will always be with you."

oOoOoOo

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I decided to continue this fic because I was hit with a divine inspiration. Also, you can thank WriterFreak7 for suggesting that I do so! 

Anyway, here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 2

'_Inuyasha,' he started, holding the small pendant to his younger brother. 'I want you to have this.' Inuyasha took it and looked at it; the pendant was made of pure gold and shaped like a mountain dog._

'_It belonged to father.' Sesshoumaru said quietly. 'Please don't loose it.'_

'_I won't.' Inuyasha said, taking his brothers hand. 'I promise.'_

'_One more thing.' Sesshoumaru was beginning to feel the Holy Waters full effects. 'I want you to know... that... I never... meant to... hurt you...'_

_Tears started to build up in Inuyasha's eyes as he could tell his brother was beginning to slip._

'_I... I'm... ' His hand became limp. 'Inuyasha... ' It started to slip. 'I'm... Sorry...' It hit the floor._

'_Sesshoumaru!' Inuyasha grabbed his hand again. 'No! Sesshoumaru!'_

'Sesshoumaru!' Inuyasha sat up, eyes wide and his hand stretched out reaching for something that wasn't there.

His arm dropped as he calmed himself. That dream had haunted him for the past three nights. He sighed. Why couldn't he get his mind off his brother's passing? And why did the dream always have to start with the pendant? It was driving him insane!

He looked about the small hut that the group had slept in for since Sesshoumaru's passing. Kagome and Sango slept soundly in the far corner with Shippou in between them. Miroku was sat, asleep in the corner opposite him, his staff resting against his chest, like always.

Inuyasha sighed again before slowly getting to his feet and exiting the hut. As he stepped off the small wooden veranda, he observed the village; it was so quiet. Small lanterns had been lit and placed outside every home in the village. It gave it a slight glow and, somehow, Inuyasha was comforted by it.

He stood for a moment, enjoying the cool, nightly breeze and the warm glow of the lanterns, when he felt a small warmth on this chest; the Pendant. He pulled it out and looked at it. The dog's eyes were glowing red and he noticed a small hinge on the side; the Pendant was really a locket and when he opened it, a small piece of parchment fell out and floated to the ground.

Inuyasha bent down, picked the parchment up and slowly began to unroll it. There was something written on it but before he had time to read it, the locket began to glow again. He looked at it and saw that the dog's eyes were sending out a beam of light that pointed to the west.

Inuyasha sighed. 'I suppose I'm meant to follow that, aren't I?' He asked, more to the pendant than himself.

The beam glowed a bit brighter for a moment, as if responding to his question, before returning to its normal brightness.

Inuyasha sighed again. 'Alright, but this better not be a trap.' He said, ignoring the fact that he was talking to a beam of light, before following the pendants light.

Soon he came to a small mountain and the beam shone upward, indicating that he needed to climb. So he did and when he reached the top he found himself inside a small cave.

The Hanyou followed the light deeper into the cavern until he could go no further. 'Hey, what's the big idea?' He said angrily. But beam shone onto a small circular piece of rock that stuck out of the wall.

Inuyasha looked at it for a moment before carefully placing his hand on it but as soon as his skin touched the cold rock, a great rumbling was heard throughout the cavern. Inuyasha withdrew his hand to grab the hilt of Tetsaiga.

Suddenly, the rock before him rolled back into the wall to reveal a large room. Inuyasha stared at in for a moment, watching as the torches light up by themselves, before entering.

The room looked as though no one had been in it for centuries; the entrance had huge cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and stretching from wall to wall. Bits of blue, red and white cloth hung from the ceiling and draped down to the floor. Gold and silver ornaments sat atop a small table that was to one site of the entrance. Cushions where scattered here and there and a thin layer of dust had settled on each of them.

After he had pushed his way through the thick cobwebs, Inuyasha observed the walls of the cavern and noticed that behind each piece of thin cloth, was a statue. He pushed aside a piece of white cloth and came face to face with the statue of a tall demon-lord. The statues hair was held in a high ponytail and carved in such a way that it looked as though it were caught in a slight breeze. The lord's face looked stern but his eyes, though only made of stone, seemed almost soft, as though he were proud of something but not wanting to show it. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the statue until he noticed another part of the statue that did not belong to the demon-lord; a small demon child with long hair stood at the lord's feet with a similar expression on his face. A face that seemed so familiar to the Hanyou and only when he looked close and saw the crescent moon mark on the child forehead, did he realise who the pair were.

'F… Father?' He said softly as he stood to look at the statue's face. A slightly jagged stripe graced each cheek.

Inuyasha looked back down at the child again. Two faint stripes could be seen on each of the child's cheeks. 'Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha softly whispered. He sighed sadly, remembering the dream he had awoke from only an hour ago. He sighed again before standing once more and turning away from the statue, letting the cloth float back to how it had been.

Suddenly the beam from the pendant shone again. _When did it go out?_ Inuyasha wondered before looking to where it was shining; a small table with a black, circular box placed in the middle.

Inuyasha approached the table and looked at the box. It was at least an inch or so in height and about the size of a small dinner plate. But that's not what caught Inuyasha eye; in the middle was carved a dog shaped dent. It was the same shape as Inuyasha's pendant. Then he got it; the Pendant! He gave it a quick tug, so the chain came away from his neck, and placed it, face down, in the dent.

After a moment the Pendant started to glow. It became brighter and brighter until it engulfed him.

As the Hanyou's eyes got use to the light, a small wind suddenly blew into the cave. As it played with his hair, he looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand and immediately knew what he needed to do.

Inuyasha sighed and took a deep breath before reading the spell;

'**Give back that, which was taken from me,**

**The Soul that is trapped, Allow it to be free,**

**It wasn't his time, His heart is held dear,**

**Allow his life to continue here**!'

Suddenly the wind picked up again and the pendant glowered brighter. Inuyasha stepped back, unsure of what was happening, and raised an arm to shield his eyes from the extreme brightness. Soon the light dimmed again and the Hanyou peered over the top of his sleeve to see a tall, slim figure stood, silhouetted, in the light from the pendant.

'Wha-' Inuyasha started. 'Who-?'

'Hmph.' a deep voice sounded. 'Don't you remember the face of your own brother?'

Inuyasha gasped. 'Sesshoumaru?'

Sorry for the cliffy! dodges several sharp objects thrown in her directions

Review! -


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Ok can I just say that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are slightly OOC but I'm going on the assumption that this is because Sesshoumaru has been through a lot and Inuyasha is just so happy to see him, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Anyway, here it is, enjoy!

_Last Time_

_After a moment the Pendant started to glow. It became brighter and brighter until it engulfed him._

_As the Hanyou's eyes got use to the light, a small wind suddenly blew into the cave. As it played with his hair, he looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand and immediately knew what he needed to do._

_Inuyasha sighed and took a deep breath before reading the spell; _

'_**Give back that, which was taken from me,**_

_**The Soul that is trapped, Allow it to be free,**_

_**It wasn't his time, His heart is held dear,**_

_**Allow his life to continue here**!'_

_Suddenly the wind picked up again and the pendant glowered brighter. Inuyasha stepped back, unsure of what was happening, and raised an arm to shield his eyes from the extreme brightness. Soon the light dimmed again and the Hanyou peered over the top of his sleeve to see a tall, slim figure stood, silhouetted, in the light from the pendant._

'_Wha-' Inuyasha started. 'Who-?'_

'_Hmph.' a deep voice sounded. 'Don't you remember the face of your own brother?'_

_Inuyasha gasped. 'Sesshoumaru?'_

Chapter 3

Inuyasha could only stare, with his mouth open, as his brother moved towards him.

Sesshoumaru frowned, but sighed. 'Do you find it too hard to establish that I have been brought back from the Netherworld?'

Inuyasha closed his mouth but didn't stop staring because he could help but notice Sesshoumaru's appearance; he looked tired and his hair was a mess. His clothes were torn in a few places and they seemed to hang off him where he had lost a bit of weight.

Sesshoumaru started to grow impatient with his annoying little brother and rolled his eyes before speaking. 'When you're quite finished.'

Inuyasha shook himself a little. 'You… look different.'

'Yes, Inuyasha, I've just come back from the dead what did you expect? Brand new robes and a stomach full of food?'

'Well…'

The demon rolled his eyes again with annoyance. 'For your information, the people of the Netherworld are not the nicest of creatures and leave all who enter to starve until their soul is completely destroyed and…'

As Inuyasha listened to his brother, he found that he was unable to speak; he never knew he would be so happy to see his big brother.

Without warning, he resorted back to his child-like instincts and pulled his unsuspecting brother, who was still describing what the Netherworld was like, into a very big hug.

Sesshoumaru was in a tiny shock; his little brother, Inuyasha was actually hugging him! What was he going to do? Well, what do think? Hug him back of course!

The two stayed like this for a moment, in the centre of the stone room. To anyone who knew the brother at all, this would appear to be a very strange sight. And a very strange sight it was that met Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou as they left Kaede's hut to look for their missing comrade.

All they could do was gawp at the two as they entered the village.

'Is that Sesshoumaru?' Shippou asked, almost falling off Miroku's shoulder.

'It… would appear to be.' The Monk replied, still trying to get his own head around what he was seeing.

Sango was just as shocked too. 'But…'

'How?' Kagome said finishing Sango's question.

'Simple.' Inuyasha said standing before them with Sesshoumaru stood a few paces behind.

'Why don't ye all come inside and you can tell us all about it, Inuyasha.' Kaede said from the doorway.

'… and that's how I brought him back.' Inuyasha finished telling the others his tale.

No one spoke until Kagome thought it best to break it. 'Well,' she started unsure. 'I think it's great that Sesshoumaru's back.' She glanced at the Taiyoukai who was sat in the far corner away from everyone else, before adding 'And not wanting to kill us any more.'

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the strange Miko. 'And what makes you think that?' He asked.

'Because,' Kagome answered turning around to face him. 'You know that we were the ones who tried to save you life, and even though we failed,' she said when Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to retort. 'Inuyasha brought you back from the dead.'

Sesshoumaru closed his mouth as he now had nothing else to say, except for, 'Fine.' And with that he made to stand up but found himself being pushed down by non other than Inuyasha.

The Taiyoukai glared at the Hanyou, who only glared back. 'Where do you think you're going?' He demanded.

'Home.' Was the simple reply.

'No you're not.' Inuyasha said, having not removing his hand from Sesshoumaru's shoulder. 'Have you seen the state you're in?' Inuyasha shook his head before continuing. 'No. You're not going anywhere until we make sure that your injuries, and your stomach, are seen to.'

'My stomach is fine.' Sesshoumaru tried to say but was cut off by a loud rumbling from his gut. He was silent for the rest of the morning.

While everyone else sat eating their bowl of stew that Kaede and Kagome had made, Sesshoumaru took to glaring at his.

'What's the matter?' Inuyasha asked, in between mouthfuls. 'Don't like Kagome's cooking?' Kagome, having heard this, proceeded to shoot "flaming daggers of death" at him, which he just chose to ignore.

Sesshoumaru, however, he could not ignore; the Taiyoukai had moved his glare from the bowl of stew to his brother. 'Hmph.' He replied. 'Human food does nothing for me.'

Inuyasha smiled. 'I'm glad you're back, Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru's glare soon turned into a small smile. 'Me too.' He said. 'Me too.'

There! I hope you liked it! Anyway, I need to go and work on my other Inu fic so, see ya!

Review! -


End file.
